Wonderwall
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: New neighbors have moved in across the street,and a red haired beauty strikes Riku’s heart. No one uses the door in this neighborhood. Will Axel find the door to Riku’s heart? Or will he stare forever through the window? AU YAOI
1. Use the Door?

I am back! With AU smex! Woot! The pairings are listed below, and I know they are a bit kooky, but I like them. They're new and fresh. After writing **A Week to Love You** and **Wishes**, I found I was really attracted to First Person POV. Riku's POV most recently. So this is in Riku's POV. I love Riku.

Pairings: Axel x Riku, Roxas x Sora, Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Demyx, Zexion x Saïx (These two are so funny.)

Warnings: I don't know yet…Uh…Eventual lemons, YAOI, weird pairings, cursing, slight OoC by a few characters, namely Zexion and Saïx. This will be a Song Fic eventually! Not sure if that is a warning or not… The warnings will change as the story goes on. And oh yea, no Kairi Bashing! But Kairi doesn't get anyone, either. So it's all good.

Summary: New neighbors move in across the street, and a red headed beauty strikes Riku's heart while Sephiroth is reunited with his perfect one. No one uses the door in this neighbor hood. Will Axel find the door to Riku's heart? Or will he stare forever through the window?

-!-

'Wonderwall'

"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me."

Chapter One- Use The Door?

-!-

It started out a normal day. Or…As normal it could get in _this_ neighborhood. It wasn't a _bad _neighborhood. No! Not at all.

The people around us were just… Hmm… How can I say this?

"Hey Riku! Watch this!" A tan blur zoomed pass my window, and I knew who it was, and I knew what they were doing.

Crazy. Absolutely psychopathic. Yes, that's a good way to say it. These people I called my friends were so crazy, it made my brother look like a good, sane Samaritan.

Speaking of my brother, I hope he didn't see that. Sephiroth is a little… unstable this early in the morning. It was around eight, and the air outside my open kitchen window was warming up nicely.

I hated summer. I really did. It made my silver locks turn gray from the constant sun exposure, and my skin to darken considerably. Nothing could ruin _my_ pale perfection, as far as I'm concerned. I glowered darkly at the younger children as they ran around in circles on the road, screaming loudly, crying, falling down and scraping their knees.

Just once I want to see blood burst from their skin. Screams of pain are much better than screams of joy!

Oh, dear. I'm doing it again. I have this terrible tendency to be very violent. I blame Sephiroth; he was, no, still _is_ my influence.

But I don't mind. Seph has been the only that has been here for me, for a very log time. He's always been there, as far back as I can remember. I don't remember our parents too well, but Sephiroth does. He paints a very unflattering picture of them. I don't even know what they look like, but Seph says we have father's hair, and mother's eyes. I believe him, because I wouldn't know.

Sephiroth is a little violent, bordering on straight jacket crazy, but he handles himself well. I've seen him beat the shit out of a few people. But they don't die. Almost, but not quiet.

I'm pleased that he's never raised a fist against me. I kind of wonder when my dearest brother is going to settle down with some nice girl that's as crazy as he is, and have Satan spawn for children. Actually, I'm not even sure if Seph is straight… I've never seen him flirt, talk, or hell, _look _at a girl. Then again, he only speaks to a few select people. And I know a few people speak to him, even though he hates them.

Like Yuffie. Involuntarily, I shivered and made a noise of distaste into my mug of tea.

"I wasn't aware that tea made you retch, little brother." I turned away from the window slightly to lift a brow up at him. I gave him the once over and winked playfully,

"You look absolutely stunning! Is that the new fashion? Oh, Seph, you devil! Purple is so your color." I couldn't help but make fun of him, just a little. He wore no shirt, and his hair was unkempt and rumpled from lying around most of the morning. But what topped it all off was the deep plum boxers he wore. I couldn't help but stifle my laughter into my cup as I glanced up to him.

He was scowling, "I could say the same for you. Didn't you grow out of ducks when you were ten?"

I blushed and glared at my much taller brother. I wore blue pajama pants. With little white ducks on them. Yes, I know. A nineteen-year-old wearing cute ducks, how creepy, right?

Wrong! I seemed to have stopped growing when I was twelve, so everything from what I was a kid fit me pretty well. A little tight, but my pajamas were big to begin with. Now, they actually fit.

"Shut up, Seph." I didn't offer him my argument, because it wouldn't have helped. I heard him snort, and the scrape of wood against the tile floor of our kitchen. I darted my eyes to the right to see my brother sitting close to me, peering over my shoulder intently. I lifted a brow and followed his gaze back out the window, and I felt my eyes grow wide. I opened my mouth to speak, but Seph beat me to it.

"New neighbors, little brother. That place has been empty for some time. And such an ugly shade of yellow. I hope they paint it." I laughed as Seph pulled away and wrinkled his nose is disgust, "I am going to get dressed. It is almost nine, I suggest you do the same."

I rolled my eyes as him and continued to look out the window. "Hello!" I almost jumped as a brunette head popped up from under my windowsill.

"Good morning, Selphie… Do you need anything?" I asked between clenched teeth. I felt my eye twitch as she giggled loudly.

"Yep! Have you seen Tidus? Wakka said he saw him pass by this way."

I set my mug down and pinched between my eyes. I felt a headache coming on; "I saw him run past the window not to long ago…Naked, might I add."

I did not look up to see the girls cheeks that were flushing a brilliant red, and I did not acknowledge her good bye. I simply sat and heaved a sigh from my chest. I really wish they would use the door. Everyone I knew came to this window between six and ten, because that's where I would be. I was very routine, just like my brother. Almost everyone knew who I was. It's hard to miss a silver haired demon child, now isn't it?

I wondered if the new neighbors were easy to miss. Whenever someone new moves in, everyone here gets all excited, and the poor new guys have about forty Jell-O molds on their doorstep. Or love letters.

Zexion was our next door neighbor, and he was good friends with Sephiroth. I remember watching that guy come out of his house every day, glaring at his mailbox, which had been filled with hundreds of pink notes. I could smell the perfume from our house. The female admirers had lessened considerably when Zexion brought a very…sexy man named Saïx home with him.

Now he had a flock of yaoi fangirls drooling at him. Truthfully, I think Saïx finds it funny. Zexion just wants to slaughter something. I turned my head away from the window that faced the street to glance at the other window in the kitchen. It faced Zexion's house, and I caught him staring at me from _his_ kitchen window. I offered a grin and a wave of my hand. I saw him laugh softly and return the wave. A few moments later, he was gone from his kitchen and I was confused.

"That's a good look for you."

I think I jumped five feet in the air. Luckily, my mug was on the table, "Zex! What the hell! I thought you were civilized enough to use the door!"

He gave a shrug and ran his hand through his wild silver hair, "Guess not. See the new neighbors yet?"

I shook my head. "No. Have you?"

I saw Zexion's wicked devil grin as he nodded, "The red head is gorgeous. You should hit on him, Riku. It would do you good. You're way too uptight."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest; "I am not uptight." I glared at him, "How many are there, anyway?"

Zexion shrugged briefly, "Three, I think. Two brothers and that sexy red head." Zexion let out a girlish sigh; "He has the most stunning eyes I've ever seen! Bright green, like a cat." He smirked, "He puts _your_ eyes to shame, Riku."

I narrowed my eyes further and turned my head away from him, huffing again. I really hated it when he teased me like this, "Oh! Nice Pajamas! I have some like that…" A new voice. Saïx's voice.

"Do any of you know how to use a door?"

Zexion and Saïx's look at each other, then to me and shook their heads simultaneously.

I couldn't help but smile, and with a wave of my hand I stood slowly, "Incorrigible."

"It is not nice to tease my friends, little brother. Now go get dressed, you're embarrassing me." The smooth growl from behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Sephiroth.

"At least you got out of those icky boxers." I said in a dismissive tone as I tossed a departing wave to Zexion and Saïx, "See you two around. Oh, and for god's sake! Close your windows when you fuck like rabid bunnies!"

"Aww, poor ickle Riku is a prude!" Teased Zexion from the window. He was now leaning partly in the window, Saïx leaning on his back.

"I am _not. _Fuck you, Zex." I gave him the one-fingered salute, making him howl with laughter. I heard him mumble something, and I was thankful that Saïx had covered his mouth tightly, begging him not to 'provoke the angry, hormonal teenager.' I rolled my eyes and brushed past Sephiroth, who placed a hand on my shoulder, one of his rare smiles adorning his face.

"They're only teasing, little brother."

"I know." I said sullenly, "But they're twenty one, and twenty two, respectively. You'd think they would grow up!" I got a disbelieving 'HA!' from Zexion as Saïx struggled to cover his mouth again.

Sephiroth chuckled and gave my bare shoulder a light squeeze with his ungloved hand. It was odd to see him without gloves. But all the leather he wore fit his tall, slender frame perfectly. His response was humor filled, but still held the tone that I shouldn't ask any questions; "They are very mature, little brother, and very capable of carrying on a decent conversation. They just like to tease you. You rile so quickly."

A soft shove sent me scowling from the kitchen and up the stairs. Our house was small, and modest, really. Just two bedrooms, both which were pretty big, a kitchen/dinning room and a living room. Sephiroth's room had the master bath, while I got stuck with the hall bathroom. But that was fine, since it was right near my door, anyway. Not that I ever had anyone over that needed to freshen up.

I ambled towards my door, easily distinguishable by the large poster of my favorite super hero, which was Spawn.(1) So I was a nine-teen-year-old who had a favorite superhero?

Yea, if you think I'm bad…Meet Tidus. I swear that kid has a Pokèmon poster in his room.

My room was a drastic change from the clean, white walls that adorned the rest of the house. My room looked like an artist's dream.

The far wall was bare of anything but spatters of paint with newspaper scattered about on the floor. The colors were bright and heavily contrasting with the charcoal colored paint that covered the other three walls. The ceiling was a lighter gray, but still monochromatic as hell. More posters layered the walls, mostly bands I liked and sketches I was particularly proud of. A guitar sat in the far corner, barely noticeable, since clothes covered her red frame.

Yes, her. My guitar's name is Cherry, and she's my pride and joy. Zexion saw her once and made fun of me for a week because of two things. One; The guitar was named, and a girl. Two; It was an Alvarez. (2) Sephiroth had wanted to buy me an Ibanez but I refused. So I got a shitty birthday card and a half-eaten muffin for my last birthday. Seph's so sweet.

Several consoles, dirty clothes, a TV and too many magazines hid my drawers, but eventually I found the clothes I was looking for. Even in summer, I still wore black.

Why? It contrasted beautifully with my pale skin and my hair, and I looked sexy in black. Plus, I liked it. Good enough reason for me.

My shirt was a short sleeve, form fitting, black, button down dress shirt. I left the top three buttons undone to give a glimpse of my skin and throat. All of my shirts were the same. Black, tight, long sleeves, short sleeves. Nothing too fancy.

My pants, though? I thought I had too many. Kairi was a bad influence on my wardrobe, and so was Sephiroth. I had a few pairs of leather, and determined it was too hot for leather, so I cast those aside rather quickly. I had several pairs of bondage pants and a few tight pairs of jeans.

I went with my favorite pair of jeans. They were so old, and so faded they were almost gray. Holes had appeared over my thighs and my knees, the fabric fraying terribly, but I refused to throw them away. I pulled a pair of sock out of drawer, then thought better of it as I tossed them back where I found them. I ran a brush through my hair, and I was ready for the day.

Before I went back downstairs, I stepped into the bathroom and peered at myself in the mirror. My hair was getting long and I was forced to swipe it out of my eyes to actually see myself. The fringe of my bangs fell to just below my brow line, a few stray pieces falling unevenly into my eyes. I could use a ruler to cut my hair with and it would still grow at different lengths. Sometimes, I envied Sephiroth and his eerily perfect hair.

A few more fingers ruffling through my hair, and I was headed back down to the kitchen to see Zexion and Saïx at the kitchen table, along with Sephiroth. I was pleased that my spot was still open. Zexion lifted his brow at me. "Sexing yourself up for the red-headed beauty?"

I snorted, "Unlike you, I find no need to chase what I want. It comes to me." I replied as I stepped over Zexion's legs to take my spot near the window. Hands around my hips made me let out a yip and fall backwards. Zexion grinned at me, leaning forward to lick at my ear and Saïx didn't move his hands.

"Look! What you wanted came you! Wow, Riku, you were right." This, from Saïx. I rolled my eyes and elbowed Zexion in the stomach as I took my proper seat.

"You're both idiots." I said gruffly as I turned my attention to the window.

"I have to agree with my little brother. You really shouldn't touch him like that, either of you. It …provokes me." Sephiroth said calmly. I didn't have to see his face to know that his eyes were glinting wildly. I chuckled when Zexion muttered a 'Yessir' and Saïx grunted.

I tuned out the rest of their idle banter as I set my chin in my hand and stared aimlessly out the window. Sephiroth was very protective of me. And he should have been, really. I was his only living blood relative, as far as either of us knew. If we had other family, we didn't know them. But that didn't stop it from being a little annoying.

I sighed softly, making my bangs flutter as I watched the movers arrive and begin piling things in the house that was not so vacant. I wish I would have been paying more attention, because a red and brown blur appeared right under my nose and my hair was being pulled before I could realize it.

"Riku!" Cried the red head. Kairi smiled sweetly up at me while Sora gave my hair another little tug. He blushed and smiled at me, sweetly.

"Hi, Riku." He said softly, his fingers uncurling from my hair. I laughed and reached a hand out to ruffle his hair gently.

"Hey, kiddo."

"I am not a kid!" He huffed and crossed his arms, giving me a glare that rivaled my own.

"Sora, you're three years younger than me. Trust me, you're a kid. Kairi is too, even though she's only two years younger." I teased both of them gently. Sora was young, but he was a sweet kid. If he were older, I think I would try and make him mine.

Too bad he wasn't my type either way. Sora was too innocent. I liked my men a little more dangerous, a little wilder, and a little crazier.

But not as crazy as Sephiroth.

Just the thought of dating someone remotely like my brother made me wince and shudder, causing my two younger friends to look at me oddly.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Kairi questioned as she looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I shrugged it off.

"Nothing. Any reason you aren't using my door, either?"

Sora laughed and brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head, "This is where we always talk to you."

Zexion threw his two cents in. "It's where everyone talks to Riku! We climbed in through your window, by the way."

I shot a glare at Zexion as I stood, aimlessly wandering by and cuffing him sharply on the back of the head, "Idiot." I hissed as I made my way to the front door.

I sat on the steps outside and stared at the movers who looked like they were being lazy right about now. I rolled my eyes, "Lazy idiots."

"Is that your new favorite word?" Kairi asked as she shoved my shoulder lightly.

"It is now, and don't shove me! I bruise easily…"

She let out a bark of laughter, "That's a lie! Remember when Xem bit you?"

I blushed and ducked my head, hoping my bangs would hide my embarrassment, "Yes, I do. Did you _have_ to bring that up? Sephiroth almost killed him!"

This made Kairi giggle, "That was so funny! Wasn't it funny, Sora?" She reached around my back to poke Sora in the side, who squeaked in protest.

"Yea, whatever. It was kind of creepy if you ask me. What does that have to do with anything, anyway?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "To prove that Riku doesn't bruise easily, That guy drew blood, and the mark was only light purple."

"Shut up, Kairi! Jeeze!" I growled out as I turned away from her, going into my 'sulking mode'. Sora laughed and shoved me towards Kairi, who shoved me back towards Sora.

This went on for about three more seconds until I leaned forward and stood up, scowling at them, "I worry about you two sometimes."

"Aww, we love you, too, Riku!" They said in unison. It was scary how alike they were. Well, like brother, like sister, they say. Not really. I say it, so it's a saying ... That I use…

I shook my head as I glanced towards the house across the street. A car had pulled up to the side of the road, and the first thing I saw was a mass of blood red spikes. The boy was thin and tall with lanky limbs that didn't look awkward on him, at all. It seemed to fit.

Next out of the car were two blondes, and before I could blink, Sephiroth was standing behind me, staring down what looked like the oldest of the three, "How ironic…" Sephiroth purred into my ear, setting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and glared at him.

"Sephiroth! Warn me next time!" I cast a glance back at him. He frowned at me.

"I did warn you, but you were staring at the red head." He said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't he a looker? If I wasn't taken I'd--" Zexion's next words were cut off by a sharp slap from Saïx and a glare.

"I mean… I love Saïx and I would never _ever_ even think about anyone else! Let's go home…?" Saïx seemed to accept this answer as he pulled his lover across our lawn and onto their own. Sephiroth bid them farewell, then turned his attention back to the blonde he found so enticing. I shrugged his hand from my shoulder and took a few steps away from him.

"Are we going to say hi? They're staring pretty intently, now. Thanks for attracting so much attention." I shot at Sephiroth as I came to the curb and moved smoothly across the street. Sephiroth was close enough behind me that I heard his grunt of amusement. Sora and Kairi jogged up to walk beside me.

When I was close enough to see the three boys, my mouth almost fell open, but I have more composure than that. I didn't spare a glance at the two blondes.

My eyes were all for the red head in front of me. Zexion was right. He was _gorgeous_. Those eyes were upturned just slightly; glinting with an inner fire and an air of deviousness that made me appreciate this man even more. Twin tattoos sat under each of his eyes and I wanted to touch them to feel the textures of the raised flesh. He grinned at me suddenly, his mouth wide, lips thin. It was a face for grinning, and face for smiling and laughing easily. I extended my hand to him and smirked slightly.

"My name's Riku. We live across the street. This is Sora, and Kairi. They live…er… Down the street. And that's my brother, Sephiroth. He bites, don't get too close." I chuckled as he shook my hand, pulling his from my grasp and settling it on his hip.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized? These are my cousin's Cloud, and Roxas. Cloud is anti social and Roxas eats too much sugar. We just moved here."

I rolled my eyes, "Really? And here I thought you've been here all the time, but were just invisible. Could have fooled me." I cursed my lame humor, but Axel seemed to find it funny, because he laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I like ya, kid. I was worried we would get some shitty neighbors or somethin'. Glad you're gonna be bearable."

I smiled politely and patted the hand on my shoulder as I removed it; "I'm not a kid. I can't be much younger than you." I said easily, as I shifted my weight slightly. Axel opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get anything out because the one he introduced as Cloud was suddenly standing close to him.

"What's up, buddy?" Axel asked, concerned.

Cloud was staring at Sephiroth with the fascination a bird has when it's staring at the snake. The beautiful, graceful, and very deadly snake. "That's him." He said softly, whispering into Axel's ear. I lifted my brow and spared a glance to my brother who looked smug. I noticed Sora and Kairi had taken to talking to Roxas, oblivious to the look Sephiroth was giving poor Cloud. I didn't know the blonde, but I already felt bad for him.

"What's up, Seph?" I asked as I stepped between Cloud, Axel and my brother. He glanced down at me and lifted a brow.

"Remember the concert I went to a few months ago? And I came home and said I had found…" His eyes left mine and seemed to look straight into Cloud's soul, "The perfect one."

I nodded, "Yea. I thought you were drunk. You were serious, huh?" Sephiroth nodded and moved to step around me, and I placed a hand on his much taller shoulder, glancing up at him. "Sephiroth, stop. I don't like to be left in the dark, and you're pissing me off. What the hell is going on? I won't let you traumatize another kid until you tell me why." My brother lifted a brow and removed my hand, patting me on the head like I was a good dog. I huffed and turned from him.

"He isn't traumatized. Cloud is _never_ traumatized." Axel gave an easy grin, "Cloud's been talkin' about this guy all summer. Nice to see a face behind a name."

Sephiroth offered me a slight quirk of his lips. The look said he would explain to me later. The look also said 'I told you so', but I had no idea what he told me. But I never doubted Sephiroth's judgement. In anything. So until things got messy, I decided that my place was beside Axel, staring at my brother and his cousin as the confusion finally set in.

Cloud took a slow step forward, his arms at his sides, delicate fingers drawn into a mean looking fist. His skin was mottled, like he was going to hit something. If he hit Seph, all hell was going to break loose. Sapphire eyes stared into Sephiroth's aqua ones defiantly, a sneer slipping onto his lips.

"You're such an asshole." He said lowly, baring his teeth slightly.

Sephiroth nodded gracefully, "I know."

"You're such a fucking idiot, it makes me sick!" Cloud said again, his eyes narrowing into miniscule slits. You could feel the heat of his anger coming off him in waves.

Sephiroth's expression didn't change as he nodded again, looking down at Cloud with a passive, calm expression. Cloud pulled his hand back, his fist coming in contact with Sephiroth's chest. The impact was a dull sound that made me wince, but Sephiroth never moved, never flinched. Faintly, I heard a growl slip from Cloud's throat.

I blinked and leaned towards Axel. "Does he growl often?"

Axel tried to contain a smile, and failed as he leaned over and whispered against my ear, his breath hot, lips licking the shell of my ear. I repressed a shudder and the urge to molest him and, instead, listened to him. "Only when he's being stubborn, and when he's pissed. I think it's funny."

"You and me both." I chortled behind my hand, but it died off as I saw Cloud take another step forward, almost collapsing against Sephiroth's chest. His hands uncurled from fists, and clutched loosely at the material of Sephiroth's black shirt.

"I… I wanted to hate you." He mumbled, almost bitterly. His forehead came to rest on the swell of Sephiroth's chest, fly away blonde spikes being smoothed down by Sephiroth's hand. He still said nothing, only held this boy in his arms as if he would break. I could read my brother fairly well, and I knew he was content. It was a good feeling, coming from him.

"I have missed you…" Sephiroth stilled Cloud's words with his own as he used one hand to lift Cloud's chin up, staring deeply into his eyes. He didn't need to say anything to make Cloud smile. The blonde just did, and it was brighter than the sun. I had to smile, too, and I noticed Axel was grinning like a jester, as well.

Roxas, Sora, and Kairi looked confused. "Is big bro okay, Ax?" Roxas inquired, rubbing the back of his head.

Axel nodded, "He'll be fine. Reunited with an old friend, is all." The red head grinned wider and winked when he said the word 'friend'. I almost jumped as his arm curled around my shoulder. I turned to see his face perilously close and I lifted a brow. His grin dimmed to a smile. I decided I liked it when he smiled.

"Love is in the air! It's so adorable, I think I want to light something on fire. Care to join me, Rik?"

Deciding to play along, I slid my arm around his waist, lifting a brow, "No one has called me Rik in years."

"Consider me the first! So do you want to light things on fire, or not?" His expression mirrored mine, and I couldn't fight the butterflies that bounced off the sides of my stomach as his fingers graced the bare skin of my arm. A metallic clicking noise brought me out of the clouds and I looked down to see him flicking a red Zippo open and closed, as if beckoning me.

"Of course I do. I can't say no to a pretty pyro." It seemed to catch him off guard. Hell, it caught _me_ off guard! Rarely did I flirt with people. Never did I unconsciously flirt with people. I suppose I shrugged it off because I couldn't really stop the next words out of my mouth. "Only if I get to play with your pretty lighter."

I tried not to let the blush consume my face as Axel leaned closer to me, our lips perilously close. I was very aware that he smelled wonderfully, and our arms will still wound about each other. Neither of us seemed to mind. I don't think he minded at all.

"That's not all you can play with." He said so soft, I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. It took a moment to sink it, but when it did, I felt myself blushing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I realized that those emerald eyes had entranced me for a long time, and slowly, I slid my arm from around his waist, and cast a glance to Sora and Kairi.

Kairi looked like she was going to squeal and Sora was staring at Roxas like he was a god. I rolled my eyes and cast a glare to Kairi. I didn't need words to tell her to shut up.

"Seph?"

"Hmm?" He responded, almost dreamily. My brother was never this affectionate, or dreamy. It made me shiver slightly. Axel seemed to think I was cold since he wrapped his arm a little more securely around my waist, making me blush harder.

"I'm going to light things on fire. I'll be back...later, I guess."

"Alright, little brother. If you need me, don't call. I'll be busy."

Hey, what do you know? Cloud blushes brighter than I do. I blanched at this, "Thanks for the information, Seph. I'll see you later. And I am so not washing your sheets."

"Noted, little brother. Have a nice time." Sephiroth never took his eyes from Cloud's face and his responses seemed to be getting a little more hazy.

Maybe I was just loosing focus. Axel's hand had drifted from my shoulder, and now sat at the small of my back. It was innocent, but every so often he would twitch his fingers and I would have to repress a sound.

I wonder if this guy knew what he was doing to me? I hoped he wasn't some creepy rapist. I would be disappointed if that was the case.

I said my good byes, and slid from Axel's grasp. I glanced down and noticed I didn't have my shoes on. Not like it would bother me. I shrugged it off and continued to walk down the street, and towards the wooded area.

Later that night I found out that birds were highly flammable, and my skin was prone to blushing. The seduction was in order...

I wonder who would win.

-!-

(1)--Man, I like Spawn. No one else likes Spawn, but I like Spawn! So Riku likes Spawn, because I like Spawn.

(2)--I have a guitar, and her name is Cherry and she is an Alvarez! Yes, I was made fun of, but I don't care. She's a good guitar.

Did you enjoy it? This will be a song fic later, hence the title 'Wonderwall'. I love that song! Anyway, I hope you like it. it's long, and Axel/Riku are so cute! Yay!

-!Phoenix!-


	2. Sing me a Song

Chapter two is up and ready! HOOZAH! Have fun reading this!

I know I had fun writing it.

Omni was my beta. **Much love to you!** Squeeee!

-!-

'Wonderwall'

'Chapter Two- Sing me a Song.'

-!-

The forest paths were winding, and barely noticeable in some places. No one really came here that much, at least not on the paths we were using. They were overgrown with brush and vines and random branches that had fallen from the trees long ago. It was no wonder no one came to this part of the woods.

Luckily, I knew it like the back of my hand. I had lived here all my life, and I came here often, just to sit, relax, and sometimes think. I moved through the thick brush, barefooted and bare-armed. It didn't really bother me. I had a few nasty cuts on my feet, but it didn't phase me, not the slightest. I moved with a grace that I didn't know I had.

Amazingly, Axel seemed to be keeping up with my quick pace. He was cursing like a sailor behind me, and I just chuckled at him as I ducked under a large limb. Axel struck me as a city fellow, not a country boy. But he moved with his own awkward grace. You wouldn't know it, unless he stopped cursing for a few moments.

"Aw, fuck!"

I paused, and rounded on him, lifting a brow and crossing my arms, "Problems?"

He seemed to have gotten his hair caught in the same branch I had just went under and he looked like he wanted to kill something. Burn something, in his case. The lighter fluid had run our hours ago, so I proposed a hike.

"You and your fucking nature boy shit! Don't just stand there, help me!" He tugged uselessly at his hair, frowning as it became even more snagged.

"You shouldn't have come then," I said quietly as I stepped up to him, threading my fingers through his hair and slowly, methodically working the brambles out of the tresses. I hummed softly as I worked, and I hadn't noticed that Axel had grown quiet, just watching me for a moment.

Jeeze, he had made a mess of his hair.

The humming gradually grew to a soft song that I had heard awhile ago, and grew quite fond of.

"_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do.  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now."_

A soft look of wonderment flitted across Axel's face as I drew my hands away from his hair with a little smirk. "There you go, city boy."

I moved to turn, and his hand caught my wrist, and he spun me around to face him. He grinned a wolfish grin and used his other hand to run through his hair, trying to tame it. I laughed a little, and reached up to pluck a stray twig from his mop of spikes and his grin turned, if possible, a little more wolfish.

"Why'd ya stop?" He asked innocently as he tugged me a little closer. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I mumbled something under my breath, averting my eyes from him as I tried to take a step back. He wasn't going to have any of that. He tugged me back again, and I fell flush against him. I let out a little gasp as his face came closer to mine…

And he bit the tip of my nose.

"What the hell!" I cried, making him howl with laughter.

"You're too cute, country boy," he said matter-of-factly, releasing my wrist and placing his hands on his hips. I glowered at him.

"Do you always do that to people you just met?" I inquired with a cant of my head and a lift of my brow.

He shrugged nonchalantly and brushed past me, moving away from the path and into the thicker woods. "Nah. Usually, if I see something I like, I'll just go at it, ya know? I'm pretty blunt."

"I see that. Hey, where are _you_ going? Off to get your hair snagged some more?"

"Only if you promise to help me get it untangled," he said with a motion of his hands. "And I'm following the sound of running water."

I shrugged and decided it was best not to ask. It was odd that I was so friendly with this new kid. Usually, I disregarded anyone who came to our street, but somehow, Axel was different. I blamed Zexion, firstly, for gushing about the gorgeous red head like he was some model.

In my opinion, he could have been a model. His white shirt was amazingly tight and contoured to every little curve of his upper body. His back was as sculpted as his front, and I took my time to gaze at him, to drink in every detail as I followed like a little puppy. If his bottom was anything like his top, I was picturing long sculpted legs and smooth, creamy skin. I knew his legs were long; even the baggy black jeans he wore couldn't hide that. He looked athletic, but somehow, I knew he didn't move around much. He was too laid back to be in sports, I think.

But that didn't stop him from being lovely to the eye. His eyes were so green. Zexion was right, they put mine to shame. An emerald so bright, any cat would be jealous. His face was pale and made up of both sharp and smooth angles, with a wide mouth and thin lips.

His hair and tattoos intrigued me the most. I wondered where the tiny teardrops came from, and I wanted to run my hands through his hair.

Er… again, I mean. It was amazingly soft and looked rough to the touch. Each individual spike seemed to be held up by something, but there was nothing. It was odd. I guess it was like Wakka's hair; a permanent cowlick for all eternity.

The silence that surrounded us was comfortable and easy, but I decided to break it. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Nope. Not at all. Just following the sound of water, like I said," he replied easily, motioning with his hands again as he stepped over a log and ducked under a low branch.

"There's no water here for miles."

"We've been walking for a few miles, right? It can't be that far if _I_ can hear it."

I lifted a brow. It was an odd phrasing. "What do you mean, if you can hear it?"

He paused for a moment, and tossed me a smile over his shoulder, lifting a hand to tap at his right ear. "I'm deaf in this ear. I lost my hearing at a concert, and it never came back in this ear. Doctors said I blew out my eardrum. Things were fuzzy for a few months in my left, but now I hear as clear as a bell. Weird, huh?"

I gave a brief nod. I wasn't going to say how sorry I was, because Axel didn't seem like the type of man to accept pity, or even want it. "Hmm… I wonder why I don't hear it, then."

He laughed and gave another wave of his hand. "You aren't listening," he said lightly, turning to face me. He was a head taller than I was, so I had to glance up at him, my brow lifted.

"I _am_ listening, thank you very- " I was silenced by his fingers on my lips. The tips of his fingers were rough and calloused, but it seemed to fit his persona. Lest it be said, it silenced me, and I stared up at him in soft wonderment as he smiled.

"Now listen."

Seph had always told me to close my eyes when I was concentrating, so I did. For a few moments, all I could think of were his fingers on my lips, but soon they fell away and I took a deep breath and 'centered' myself. The birds were quietly chirping in the trees, the sound of the trees creaking and moaning in the light breeze was louder than it ever had been.

And distantly, somewhere in all the noisy silence, there was the unmistakable sound of water. It was soft and distant, but it was there. I wondered how Axel had heard it, and I hadn't. I guess my thoughts were too loud for me to notice.

Slowly, as if were coming from a daze, I opened my eyes to see Axel inches from my face, his usual wide grin mellowing to a small smile. "Did you hear it?"

I nodded lightly and shifted my head to one side. My cheek touched his hand. When had he put his hands on my shoulders? I brushed it off as nothing and nodded to a spot behind his shoulder. "That way, right?"

"Yep. You catch on a lot quicker than Roxas does. Sometimes, I won't accept that I'm related to him. I think I'm adopted." He frowned as he moved his hands from my shoulders to cup his chin.

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes, patting his cheek. "I'm related to Sephiroth. At least you can lie about it. My brother and I look so much alike, we can't _not_ be brothers." I drew my hand away from him and stepped around his surprised form, heading towards the water that I now heard.

I didn't wait for him, because I knew that after the shock wore off, he would follow me. I usually didn't touch people. The fact that I hated it seemed to exude from my every pore. I always seemed to surprise even my closest friends when I touched them on purpose. I guess Axel had caught on, and was surprised?

I didn't know, and I was going to delve into detail on the topic. Today I didn't feel like picking apart other people, getting into their minds and seeing what makes them tick. To Axel, I would do it in leisure. But not today.

I moved as slowly as I could, taking in the scenery around me, humming the song that I had been singing earlier, under my breath. Sooner than later, I heard footsteps behind me and I smiled in spite of myself as I stepped over a log. Pain shot up my foot, and I cursed not putting up shoes, but I wasn't going to say anything. I would rather limp home than hear Axel tease me for the rest of the day, because I knew he would. He just seemed like that kind of guy.

So I carried on, ignoring the shooting pain that traveled up my leg and into my brain at every step I took. The slightest pressure on my left foot made my mind wince, but I would be damned if I would let it show on my face. I was too proud for that.

I was thankful when the sound of water was closer, and the smell tinged my nose, making me sigh with delight. "We're closer," I said softly, nodding ahead of us.

Axel gave a soft sound from behind me. "I told you so," he said smugly, and I knew he was smirking.

"Yes, and I'm stubborn. Deal with it," I said without turning around. I paused for a moment, leaning against a tree trunk for support. I couldn't have sprained my ankle, but it felt that way. I knew I twisted it wrong when I rolled on that dead log. Stupid trees…Stupid forest.

My appreciation for nature was waning more and more with each passing second. Maybe it was my fault, because I didn't wear shoes… Nah, I blamed the forest.

"You okay?" Axel asked in a worried tone, coming up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. I saw his frowning face peer into my face and I shrugged him off and kept walking.

"I'm fine," I stated gruffly, wincing at how harsh my voice sounded.

"Tch, fine. I was only tryin' to help. No need to get pissy," he sounded offended and I sighed.

"I'm not pissy."

"Sure sounded like it."

I rolled my eyes as we came to a clearing. He was right, there was water. A large stream or a small river, however you wanted to look at it, was babbling happily down stream. The water was clear and cool, and I wanted to sink up to my neck in it and cool off.

I wasn't surprised when Axel beat me to it. While I was admiring the beauty, he was stripping to his boxers and leaping in. His curse told me in was a little colder than he had expected. I shot a glance at him as I lowered myself on the bank, laughing openly as he clutched his side, shivering.

"Cold, ne?"

He glared at me and stuck his tongue out childishly. "Why don't you come in and keep me warm?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No thanks." I drew my knees up to my chest and set my forehead on them, lifting the pant leg of my jeans to examine my foot. I scowled darkly and poked at the slowly darkening skin of my ankle. Stupid forest. Stupid trees. I sighed lightly and turned my head to watch Axel from the safety of the bangs that obscured my eyes.

The water hit him as his waist, and what the tight shirt left to imagination was open for all to see. If I wasn't cool and collected, I would have openly drooled and thrown myself at him. But I didn't, so I just watched him as the water sluiced from his narrow chest, how he seemed to glide through the water, how it seemed to part for his small swimmer's shape as he slowly moved towards me. His arms hung out to his side and the look on his face was purely predatory. I began to grow wary as he moved up the bank, grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat.

I lifted my head to peer up at him as he placed his hands on his hips, bending at the waist to look into my face. I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped from my lips as the water from his hair fell against my face and neck, making me squirm slightly.

"Need something?" I questioned with an air of innocence. I batted my eyes at him, just for the effect and he moved to sit down beside me, turning away to lean back. Before I realized it, his head was worming it's way into my lap, forcing me to stretch my legs in front of me.

He gave a lazy grin and placed one arm behind him head. "Nope. I'm good for now. Just stay still. You're pretty comfy, y'know?"

"So I've been told," I idly mused as I shifted my left foot, hissing softly as I turned it wrong. Axel had been dozing, his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face. The moment I made the noise, his eyes shot open and he lifted a brow at me.

"Are you a snake?"

I shook my head. "No. I…hurt myself," I muttered softly, turning my face away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed my chin and turned me towards his face. He was frowning and glaring, all at the same time.

"I'm stubborn. We've been through this," I said sulkily, lowering my head so my chin touched my chest.

Axel rolled his eyes and ran a hand through my hair before he stood up. "I'll carry you back."

"No!" I shouted, automatically, as a blush raged at my cheeks.

"No?" He glanced back at me as he was pulling on his pants. "You aren't in the position to say 'no', Riku."

I winced as I stood. He said my name the way Sephiroth used to say it when I argued with him. Hell, Seph still said my name like that, and I still winced the way I just did. I leaned against the tree, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Axel pull his shirt over his head and find his shoes.

"I'm not happy about this." I announced after a moment, breaking the silence, and Axel incessant humming.

"Not my problem." He said nonchalantly as he pulled on his left boot, lacing it up. He stood and stretched his arms over his head. I noted that his hair was still wet, and his shirt was white. I must have gone into 'Axel-Daze', because when I blinked and looked up, he was right in front of me. His hands were on his hips and he was grinning down at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed off the tree, limping back towards the woods.

"We'll have to come back here when I'm not injured." I meant for it to be a joke; something to break the ice and make him forget about carrying me.

It didn't work.

I got to the edge of the forest when I felt string arms wrap around my mid section, lifting me and spinning me around. I gave an embarrassed yelp as Axel set me on the ground, his hands on my shoulders, a brow lifted.

"I'll give you two choices," He held up two fingers in front of my face, "On my back," He made a gesture with his hands, "Or bridal style."

"Fuck y--"

"Bridal style it is!" I was mortified and growling as Axel swept me off my feet, curling one arm around my shoulders, the other under my knees. I had to admit I fit wonderfully in his arms. If I weren't feeling so obstinate I would have wrapped my arms around his neck. But I wasn't feeling that… cute. So instead, I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled darkly as he stepped over a log.

Stupid Axel…Stupid ankle! Was it coincidence that the two things I hated right now started with the same letter?

I think not.

"Sing for me." Axel stated as he ducked under a branch, his hand coming up to curl through my hair, pressing my head against his chest as he moved sideways through a narrow opening.

"No." I replied sulkily.

"Why not?"

"I'm mad at you."

Axel rolled his eyes and gave my hair a soft tug, "Even so, I'll drop you if you don't."

Damn. I forgot… "What do you want me to sing?"

"That song you were singing earlier… after the branch attacked me."

"Fine." I cleared my throat and began to sing, picking up where I left off, after the first verse.

"_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out.  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt.  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now."_

I paused and glanced up at him, lifting a brow. "That's all you get."

He blinked and glared at me, "Now that isn't fair. You have such a beautiful voice…"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. You'll have to wait until next week to hear the rest of the song."

"What? Why?"

"I'm singing it at the café in the inner city. Aerith requested it, and I can't say 'no' to her. So I'm going to sing a song or two, play my guitar, steal some coffee and leave. I actually just made the decision that it would me _that_ song I would be singing… You've helped me make my decision…Thanks… Can you out me down now?"

"Nope! But I'll be sure to come watch you sing. You good at guitar?"

I shrugged as best as I could. "I suppose. Seph plays with me sometimes, when he's feeling…superfluous. Zexion plays a keyboard in his spare time, and Saïx has a wicked bass guitar… So when I'm not completely pissed at their antics, we play."

"No drummer?" He seemed genuinely interested, which was odd. Around this town, no one really liked the music we played. It was too loud, or too soft…Or just too weird. I shook my head at his question and shifted slightly to lay my head against his chest.

"No, no drummer. Tidus plays, but he was A.D.D so badly that we can't get him to sit still for more than five minutes. We're not really serious about playing, we just do. I love music, and it's a good way to pass the time, you know?"

Axel chuckled, and I felt it in his chest. From where I was, it sounded like a purr, and I mentally chuckled at the picture in my head, of Axel with ears and a tail.

"I play drums. And guitar, and bass guitar. Cloud plays the violin, the pansy."

"I _like_ the violin. And so does Sephiroth. It takes skill to play the violin…Skill _you_ don't have." I snickered as he glared down at me.

"Shut up. Remember, I can drop you."

I yawned and realized how tired I was. The sun had set a little while ago, painting the sky in pinks, and purples. I thought it looked like a painter's canvas with colors splashed hazardously over the surface. A different pattern everyday. Oddly enough, I trusted Axel to take care of me as we tromped through the darkening forest.

I closed my eyes and curled a little closer to his chest, smiling to myself. I think somewhere along the line, I even wrapped my arms around his neck. So much for my scowling.

I drifted into an easy sleep, and if I dreamed, it must have been of emerald stones and blood-red silk.

-!-Third Person-!-

Axel seemed to be making good time, even with the burden in his arms. He found the path and began to walk back towards his new home. When they had began to move, Axel has complained. He hated changed, and he hated the fact that he was leaving the only home he had ever known. He had been there for twenty years, and it would have been twenty-one in a few more weeks.

Axel chuckled as he glanced down to the sleeping boy in his arms… So maybe it wasn't so bad moving to a new place. Riku seemed fairly friendly. He was sarcastic… and witty, but he was gorgeous and fit perfectly in Axel's arms.

The red head smiled to himself as he stepped over another branch.

It didn't take long to emerge onto the street they both lived on. Axel moved a hand to cover Riku's face so the streetlights wouldn't wake him. He figured he should take him home, tuck him in…Then drag his ass some where and sleep where he fell. Yea, that sounded about right.

Axel wasn't sure how late it was, nor did he really care as he hit Riku's door with a booted foot. There was movement behind the door, hushed voices and cooing before the door finally opened.

Axel blinked once… and then again.

"Er… Sephi…clack was it? Your uh...brother sprained his ankle because he's an idiot and didn't wear shoes. I have brought him home to you."

Sephiroth glared darkly, looking even more intimidating in the dim light of the kitchen, in his loose, royal blue sleeping pants.

"In. Now. Shut up."

Axel blinked and scooted pass Sephiroth, standing in the kitchen for a moment. He noticed that there were two men sitting at the kitchen table, so he raised a brow.

"You used the door! Riku'll love you for that."

"If…you say so. Where's his room? He's kind of heavy, and my legs are going to give out really soon if I don't sit down."

Zexion chuckled and pointed up the stairs. "It's hard to miss, gorgeous. Only door with a poster on it." The silver haired man winked playfully at Axel, earning a rough slap from Saïx. Axel chuckled as he made his way up the stairs. He was pleased to see that the door was partially ajar...But something was blocking it. He whimpered and tried to juggle Riku and the doorknob, when a hand pushed the door open for him.

"Don't do anything funny, or I will kill you."

"Uh…thanks Sephiclack!"

"It's _Sephiroth_." The elder growled lowly.

"Whatever you say. G'night."

Axel distinctly heard a threat to his well being and life as he closed the door with his foot. He glanced around the room and chuckled lightly as he stepped carefully over the unidentifiable lumps on the floor, setting Riku on his bed.

"Move over, you lifeless lump." He said to no one as he kicked off his boots and flopped on the bed beside the sleeping Riku.

Axel let sleep claim him, his last thought being 'He's pretty warm.'

-!-

Woot! Love to Omni for letting me use her name smoosh. I figured that Axel would call Sephiroth something stupid. I love Axel! Heee.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Phoenix-


	3. Dreams and Healing

It's been awhile. Here is the latest installment of 'Wonderwall' which I've been working on for about four months… -coughs- But! I've been struck with inspiration! Expect more chapters reasonably soon!

-!-

'Wonderwall'

'Chapter Three- Dreams and Healing.'

-!-

I had a dream that I was running through a field of wildflowers, searching for a bright flash of color some where in the darkness. Each flower was black, as if they were painted with a brush, droplets spattering the white ground with heavy sounds... It reminded me heavily of Alice in Wonderland, and I cursed myself for watching that movie so many times.

I remember wading through the flowers, and each time I stepped, they would murmur something important, something I should have known, should have remembered. But all thoughts vanished as that flash of color darted before my vision, and then it was gone again. Each step was painful. My steps were getting heavier, a pressure was settling on my shoulders, and there was a terrible pain in the back of my mind.

I knelt in the flower field and reached out to touch a black flower. The petals were soft, then they turned scaly and a thousand snakes were coiling around my feet, biting my ankles, bleeding me out. The white ground beneath me was stained with crimson, and I began to wake with a flash of red over my vision, blood running in rivulets down my face.

I gasped as I awoke fully, the red still hindering my vision. I panicked and batted at what was covering my face. Hair… Axel's hair.

I took a deep breath and took the time to examine my position. I was on my back, and Axel was stretched across my chest, his head above mine. I seemed to fit perfectly beneath his chin, but his hair was longer than mine and went all over the place when he slept.

I wondered back to my dream, and I couldn't think, for the life of me, what color the color I had been chasing was. It was brighter than black… I usually didn't dream, but when I did, it was always a nightmare. I frowned and turned my head to the side, burrowing my face a little deeper into Axel's neck. His arm was tossed around my chest, and I pulled it closer to me as if it were my favorite blanket.

He was warm, like a soft flame that never died, but never grew brighter, hotter. His jeans were slightly damp from his wet boxers, but I didn't mind so much as I rolled to my side and curled under his arms, wrapping one arm hesitantly around his waist.

I wondered why I was already so attached to Axel. He wasn't someone I would normally hang out with. Leon was more my type of friend, and Kairi and Sora were a given. I had known both of them since childhood. I had never really liked Kairi when I was little, but since Sora was her younger brother, he made me get along with her.

Now, the three of us were inseparable. I glanced to my clock over Axel's shoulder and my eyes grew wide. It was nine o'clock in the morning… I had overslept by three hours. I _never_ overslept. I wondered if it was the warm body beside me… I rolled my foot and gasped at the pain that trailed up my leg.

My sleeping could have been because of my ankle… I thought I should let Sephiroth look at it...but I couldn't move without waking Axel. How do you wake a log?

I blew lightly across his neck and on his ear, and I was rewarded with a soft sigh and a murmur. I blew a little harder, my lips closer to his neck. The sigh grew to a small moan and the arms around me tightened slightly.

"Axel." I said, "Axel! Wake up!"

For some reason, I thought Axel was a heavy sleeper, and he seemed to be unless you said something relatively close to his ear. I pulled back from him with an arched brow as emerald orbs fluttered open slowly, a lazy grin taking over his lips.

"Hello there…" He said softly, pulling me a little tighter against his body, setting his cheek atop my head again. I swore he was purring, his fingers idly running along my arm, tracing abstract patterns on my skin. I gave a sigh of content as I closed me eyes and settled into him.

"Wake up." I said thickly, my face in his chest. I felt the skin of his clavicle and throat against my lips.

"I am up." He said in the same lethargic tone.

"You are not… You're putting me back to sleep."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, a mischievous tone lacing through his words.

"Mhmm..." I purred as I rolled more onto my side, nuzzling against his neck. "I've overslept by three hours and I want Seph to look at my ankle."

He snorted, the expulsion of air making my hair flutter wildly. "Jeeze…I've under slept by about five hours." I laughed softly and released me, moving to sit up. I stayed lying on my side, watching him lazily as my arms fell away from his chest, landing beside me with a 'thump'. He gave a mighty yawn, his arms coming up over his head, his shirt riding up to expose taunt, luscious flesh. I had an urge to run my fingers over his skin, to feel the velvet muscles bunch beneath my fingers, but I squashed that urge back by rolling onto my back, and then rolling again and sitting up.

I tested my ankle and winced softly before I moved to stand, wobbling slightly on one foot. I looked to the door, and then down at my massacre that I called a room. This was not going to be easy. Not to mention the stairs. I hopped once, and wobbled again, my arms flailing as I tried to catch myself.

"Riku!" Arms around my waist caught me and I glanced up to see Axel peering down at me, "Think you can walk?"

"Honestly? No. I might have to call Seph up here to look at my ankle." I grumbled as I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes briefly.

"Oh, no need," He said mischievously. All in a moments time, he swept me up in the same fashion he had yesterday and began to tromp to my door, ignoring my protests and cursing, "Jeeze, calm down, or I drop you!"

Needless to say, I stopped thrashing and sulked loudly all the way down the stairs.

"This is annoying."

"So?"

"I am _not_ a woman!"

"You'd make a hot babe, though."

"Oh, fuck you!" I slapped his arm and he laughed at me.

"Now, now…Language, little brother." I heard Sephiroth chuckle as we reached the kitchen, Lo and behold, there sat Zexion and Saïx.

"Damn! We missed the honey moon!" Exclaimed Saïx in mock offence, a hand coming to his chest. Zexion leaned over and began to coo.

"Oh, it's alright my darling! I had a recorder in his room!"

"Really, my love?"

"Truly!"

I blinked as they embraced and began to giggle like school girls. Axel almost dropped me from shock, and Sephiroth scoffed.

"What the hell?" I inquired to my brother.

"Don't ask… they've been like this all night."

"All night? They slept here?"

Sephiroth lifted a brow. "Of course. You didn't seem to notice as your…friend carried you in."

My cheeks grew pink, making Zexion laugh, and Axel grin widely. Axel, being the gentleman that he was, moved and settled me onto a chair, before he stood and moved behind me, both of his hands settling onto my shoulders. I tried to shrug his hands off, but his fingers tightened slightly. I couldn't see his face, but his words still made me gag.

"After the touching moment we had, you won't even let me... touch you!"

The light pink burst into a red that matched Axel's hair to perfection. I was sure I had just burst a blood vessel… I drew in a breath to tell Axel to fuck off, and I promptly choked on it as feather soft lips caressed my jaw and upper neck. The sensation was wonderful, sending tiny chills up and down my spine. My eyes began to flutter shut before I spied my brother to the right of me, his lithe fingers clenched into deadly fists. He was standing just on the other side of Zexion and Saïx. My eyes grew wide as I watched him take a menacing step forward, and I leapt from my chair, forgetting that my ankle was still black and blue.

I let out one of the most girlish squeals known to man as I toppled over Zexion and Saïx, who had just started to laugh again. "Seph!" I cried as he caught me by my upper arms, still glaring at Axel.

"Seph! He was just playing. Don't look at him with that tone of voice!" The words that tumbled from my mouth made no sense, even to my happy little brain. Zexion seemed to think it was funny, because he doubled over into Saïx's lap.

I heard Axel's chuckle from behind me, and I turned my head to stare at him, my mouth dropping as he approached my brother and I. Was he insane? It seemed so. Anyone who knew me, even for a short amount of time, knew Sephiroth, since he was always around. And anyone who knew Sephiroth… Well, they knew he had more than a few screws loose.

So, I was shocked when Axel placed his hands just above Sephiroth's, giving a gentle tug to pull me away from my brother's grasp. I stumbled back slightly, and one arm darted around my waist, the other still holding my upper arm. I couldn't see Axel, but I could see Seph, and if looks could kill…

"Don't worry Seph." I could _hear_ him grinning. Bastard. "I won't hurt him too much… Just a light slap and tickle, ne?" He took a step backwards as Seph clenched his fists even tighter, the leather of his gloves squeaking dangerously.

Axel was not deterred, even the slightest. He took one step back, and drug me along with him. The front of his body was molded against his back, and it made me sigh lightly. He seemed to fit. Perfectly, utterly. As if he were meant to be there; at my back… Using me as a shield as Sephiroth gave a low, feral growl.

Before Axel could even open his mouth, I let my eyes flutter shut, a small smile curling my lips. It wasn't a pleasant smile. I could feel my face contorting into one of Sephiroth's faces; something deadly, and slightly humorous. Another moment, and I had opened my eyes again, tugging free of Axel's grip as I hobbled a step, or so, to lean against my brother's chest, my hands gripping his biceps.

"Would you stop threatening my acquaintances and look at my ankle, brother?"

I heard Axel scoff behind me. Oddly, Zexion and Saïx were very quiet. I rolled my eyes upwards, giving Sephiroth a stare worthy of one of his own. He watched me for a moment; calculating, as if he was trying to peel back the layers of my skin to find my weakness. After a moment, he lowered his eyes slightly, and when he looked at me again, he was smiling gently; a genuine smile. I returned his with one of my own.

"Sit down." He ordered lightly.

I moved backwards, and Axel's hands caught me before I fell, helping me into a chair. The look on his face wasn't very friendly, and I had to fight the frown. Axel moved away from me, standing beside the door nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over his chest, his head lowered. I could feel his eyes, through that fringe of fire hair, and it was intense. As if, where ever he looked, flames licked along my skin. I fought a shudder as Sephiroth came to kneel in front of me, taking my injured ankle tenderly.

He poked, and he prodded, and asked me if it hurt, even when I yelped from obvious pain. Many rude names were exchanged, before he gave my ankle a light slap, making my bite my tongue.

"Zexion. If you would be so kind?" He lifted a brow towards the silver haired schemer, who looked up innocently. After a moment, he pulled a small green orb from the pocket of his jeans, and tossed it to Sephiroth, who caught it without even looking. He gave a low mumble, and placed the orb above my skin.

As I watched, tendrils of green curled and twisted around my ankle, and the bruises seemed to be sucked into the gentle green. The pain in my ankle stopped suddenly, as if someone had thrown a switch. Sephiroth pulled his hands away, and I rotated my ankle hesitantly, and beamed at him when I felt no pain.

"Thanks Seph."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, and lifted a hand to ruffle my hair, a very un-Sephiroth like thing to do. I smiled at the show of affection before I moved to hop off the chair, wandering back upstairs to dress. I wasn't to the middle of the stairs, before I heard Sephiroth growl, and Axel scoff, and then the feet were right behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

I reached my room, and pushed the door open, frowning down to the mess on my floor. Arms curled around my waist and I slumped back against Axel's warm chest.

"Are you always this affectionate?" I asked dryly as I scanned my room for something to wear today.

I felt Axel shrug, his face dipping down to kiss my temple, "Only to those I like. And you're absolutely gorgeous. What's not to like about you, Riku?" He purred into my ear easily, his voice low and seductive. I was blushing; I just knew it. His tongue was like fire as it graced my ear lightly, in a teasing gesture. I might've made a sound, but I wasn't sure. One arm tightened around me as the other began to crawl up my chest, leaving a hot trail wherever he touched. I knew my mouth was open, and I knew small, keening cries were slipping from my lips as the assault to my ear continued.

His lips wandered down to my neck, and I had to fight to pull away from him, because I didn't _want_ to move away from him. My body was aching for his lips on my flesh, and I scolded myself for that. I didn't need that. I didn't need _this_. I was a loner. I was fine on my own, with no one to hold me, and sooth my pains. I was _fine._

I gave a low growl, as I moved away from him, a little forcefully, and began to search my room for something to wear today. Axel remained quiet. I wandered to my window, and opened it, sticking my head out. It was oddly cool today. Grey clouds had collected in the sky, and a sweet wind blew from the North. I gave a happy sigh as I pulled my head back into my room, closing the window.

My fingers landed upon something leather and something cotton. And socks. I tossed them onto my bed, before I began to strip. I suppose I had forgotten about Axel as I shed my shirt, and undid the first two buttons on my pants, pulling them over my hips. I heard a low whistle behind me, and my face colored brightly.

"Damn. Well, I must say, Riku. You're scrumptious to watch. With all that white, unmarked flesh… Hmm…" Axel's voice was seductive, and it made me shiver. I shot a glare over my shoulder. I would be damned if I let him embarrass me. Without a second through, I kicked my pants the rest of the way off, and stood for a moment, shifting my weight to one leg, hand on my hip.

I listened to the sharp intake of breath, and gave a cocky smile. I was comfortable with my body, and it bothered me that he made me want to cover myself. I almost did.

"So, you going to turn around so I see it all? Or do I get to bend you over now?" I could _hear_ him smirking. That…bastard. I scoffed lowly and moved to grab the leather pants.

"In you dreams, Axel. You don't get to touch a fine work of art." Narcissistic? Yes. But I was good at it.

"And a fine piece of work you are. Is that your birthmark?"

I knew he was pointing at the spot just below my right cheek; the small beige colored spot that seemed to stand out on my white flesh. I gave an affirmative nod, "Mhmm… "

"Looks likes a… Meteor."

I chuckled at that, "Seph has one just like it. He always said it was a sign. I think it's a spot."

He made a small noise, maybe one of agreement as I began to pull on my leathers. "I have one on the back of my right knee. Pretty sensitive, too… Just so you know."

I glanced over my shoulder to see him grinning like a lecher. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him fully, lacing up the front of my pants. They were one of my favorite pair. The leather hugged every curve, in all the right places. Glimpses of my skin could be seen beneath the both bright and dull colored lace. Four symmetrical gashes went from my upper thighs to just above my knees. An alteration of red and silver lace covered the bottom three, leaving the top two to show my skin. The back of my thighs were cut in a similar fashion, but they started three inches below my ass, and only three cut were shown, the middle having no lace. The bottoms flared out slightly, leaving room for my boots.

They rode fairly low on my hips, leaving a glimpse of my stomach when I put my tight, sleeveless shirt on. Axel gave me an appreciative glance.

"You look like you've walked out of a gothic porno movie. A living wet dream." His words sounded oddly sincere, and I simply rolled my eyes again as I ran a hand through my hair, to settle it against my shoulders. I ran a finger down the middle of my head to straighten my part before I sat on my bed, and began to pull on my socks and boots.

It didn't take long for me to get ready. "You're a lecher."

"And?" He lifted his brow, "If you think I'm bad, you should meet my brother… Shit! Speaking of! He's coming to town today! Staying with us for a week, or so. Finally got time off."

I wandered to my bedroom door, brushing past Axel in the process, "What does he do for a living?"

"Military. He's in charge of the cadets. A Drill Sergeant, I suppose you would call him."

Ah. "Hmm.. Seph used to be in the Military."

"No shit." He sounded wonderfully sarcastic, "Could have fooled me."

I simply laughed as I made my way downstairs to the nearly empty kitchen. Sephiroth sat at the table, sipping his tea and lifting a brow at me, and I returned to expression. "Zex and his single harem went home?"

Sephiroth gave an affirmative nod. I gave him a small smile, and opened my lips to speak, but I was cut off my Axel's absurd suggestion…More like demand.

"I'm taking Riku-baby to meet my brother. That okay with you, Mr. Scary man? His name's Zack, and he's an idiot. I'll keep your brother safe; no worries!"

Sephiroth gave one of his rare, evil smiles as he rose from the table, and moved to the door, opening it, and ushering us out, "Have fun, little brother."

I blinked. That was odd. Sephiroth was a little protective of me, and I was fine with that, but him just letting me walk out with an obvious smart ass? Something had to be amiss. Or he was planning something. I bet on the latter.

"…Thanks, Seph! I'll be home later." And out the door we went.

"I know you will be. Because I'm bringing you home."

I gave a start as Seph came to walk beside me, slowing his stride to keep up with my own lazy one. I knew he wasn't going to let me leave with an idiot so easily. I felt a little bad for Axel, who walked on my other side. It was clear that they wouldn't get along. Ever.

-!-

There you have it. Look for the next chapter to be spewed sporadically from my mind very soon!

-!Phoenix!-


End file.
